


Swan Song

by Delighted_Librarian



Series: Meet the Braedens [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben Braeden Mentioned, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delighted_Librarian/pseuds/Delighted_Librarian
Summary: Lisa's perspective of Swan Song (Season 5 Episode 22).
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Meet the Braedens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039302
Kudos: 4





	Swan Song

A knock on the door pulled her from her computer and she stretched. She hated reviewing the accounts and set aside one afternoon a month to do them. Moving towards the door she glanced at the clock, 5:17pm. Who would it be? The clock was a reminder of safety with the changeling hex bag hidden behind it.

She peaked through the window and saw Dean Winchester in that same leather jacket he had been wearing when they met. She wasn’t sure if her heart was doing summersaults of fear or excitement as she opened the door. “Dean.” He was solemn, then smiled.

“Hi, Lisa.” After an awkward pause he went on, “I didn’t have your number, uh, so…”

“Ah, no. No, it’s okay.” If he had wanted to call, but couldn’t so drove here, it was obviously important. But what was it? But something about being near him made her melt. Again. “I’m, I’m just surprised.”

“How’s Ben?” Okay not where she expected him to go.

“Good, Good. He’s at baseball.”

“That’s uh…” Dean obviously didn’t know what to say. “You moved. It’s a nice house.” Now he was staling. It was something big.

“Dean. You didn’t come all the way here to talk about real estate. You alright?”

Dean looked down and chuckled softly. “No, not really.”

“Well, what is it?”

Dean paused again, but he met her eyes. “Look, I have no illusions, okay? I know the life that I live, I know how that’s gonna end for me.” She realized that he meant bloody and that scared her more than she would have expected. “Whatever. I’m okay with that. But I wanted you to know…that when I do picture myself happy…it’s with you. And the kid. “

And what did she say to that? He was declaring his love! Dean Winchester, the guy who fought monsters, the guy who gave her the best weekend of her life, and saved her from the worst night of her life. “Wow.”

“I mean, you don’t have to say anything.”

“No, I…I mean, I know. I know. I want to.” Her heart settled as she realized that this was what the summersaults in her stomach had been hoping for. She wanted this man, regardless of his baggage. “Come inside. Let me get you a beer.” She turned to lead him into the house but his words cut her off.

“I wish I could.” He paused and there was a moment where their eyes connected and they both knew what the other was feeling. “Take care of yourself, Lisa.” And after it felt like he saw into her soul, he turned to go. She grabbed his sleeve.

“No! Wait, wait! You can’t just drop a bombshell like that and then leave.” What was he doing? What was he thinking?

He bit his lip then responded. “I know. I’m sorry. But I don’t have a choice.” What was going on here? He was going to come in and explain it all to her.

“Yeah, you do. You do. You can come inside and let me get you a beer. We can talk.” If she could just get him to come inside, she could get him to explain. She could talk him down from whatever was going on. She turned to go back in again to force him to follow her but he grabbed her wrist this time.

“Lisa, wait a minute. Things are about to get really bad.” She felt betrayed. Was this about the supernatural craziness he dealt with? She folded her arms in an unconscious movement to protect herself.

“Like how? Like your kind of bad?” Please say no.

“Worse. Next few days, the crap you’re gonna see on your TV, it’s gonna be downright trippy. Scary. But I don’t want you to worry, because I’m making arrangements for you and Ben.”

“Arrangements?”

“Whatever happens, you’re gonna be okay.”

What is he talking about? “What do you mean? What are you talking about?”

“The people that I’m gonna see next, they’re not gonna get anything from me without agreeing to a few conditions.” What do they want? This sounds like a forever kind of ‘anything from him’.

“Just...just come inside. Please. And whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t do it.” She grabbed his hands to pull him into the house.

“I have to.”

“Just stay an hour. At least say bye to Ben.” She felt the fear and sorrow well up inside her as she waited for him to respond. He wanted to come in, she could tell.

“It’s better if I don’t.”

She nodded, not really knowing why she was. He was baring his soul to her, he didn’t think he was coming back. He kissed away a tear she hadn’t realized was there. Then turned and walked away. “Bye, Lisa.”

He left her standing there, stunned, in shock as he walked back to his old car and drove away.

She hadn’t realized how long she was standing there until the alarm on her phone went off, reminding her to go pick up Ben from baseball. She wiped her tears and went back inside to get her keys and wallet and feeling unsure about everything.

She thought of Dean over the next few days and she watched the news. She bought extra groceries and finally bought that super heavy duty survival kit she had been eyeing at Dick’s Sporting Goods. She had tried to push Dean’s visit out of her mind, but the more she thought about not thinking about Dean, the more she thought about him. And the more she thought the more she thought about how much she liked the idea of them.The look of pride he had had when talking about how Ben had helped save the other kids. The looks of desire when he had shown up right before the changelings. His look of despair when she had last seen him.

Lisa closed the oven door and put down the oven mitts and steeled herself as she has every time someone knocks at the door for the past few days. With a young son with lots of friends in the neighborhood that was far more often than she was prepared for. She took a deep breathe and went to open the door.

“Hey, Lisa.” It was Dean. He was alive.

“Oh thank god. Are you alright?” She sighed. Dean looked away for a moment and she knew it was a stupid question.

“Yeah. Uh, if it’s not too late,” his voice cracked, “I… think I’d like to take you up on that beer.” He took a deep breath at the end and that was when she knew.

“It’s never too late.” She motioned him in, but as he came towards her, she stayed in the doorway and wrapped her arms around her broken man. At first he was stiff. But she held him to her and whispered, “It’s okay. It’s going be okay.”As he tucked his head into her hair and held her close she knew that her life had changed forever because of this man. Again.


End file.
